What Dreams are for
by Jessica4
Summary: Forbidden love, stolen innocence, abuse, please don't forget this story.


"What dreams are for"

"What dreams are for"

By: Jessie-Chan

Rated: R for violence and language and sexual referance

Disclaimers:

I do not own sailor moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Hi, I'm revising my story, putting all the chapters together and making it look a little neater. I am so sorry for keeping this so long. I've been terribly busy. I think from now on I won't post a story up until it's done.

Note: This story is based on real life events, but has been edited due to the real story of the person is much more tragic that this story, the life the woman had endured, has more abuse and violence in it, than any other story imaginable. But due to circumstances that I don't like to write into much detail for protection of the person I have changed the story some. This story takes place in the south, Georgia.

"Come Silver!" cried a young girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She whipped the reins of the gray pony with a white mane. The pony shot forward with amazing speed and the girl dropped the reins and threw her hands into the air and gave a cry in delight. She was already ten years old, but a master with horses. There was no horse she couldn't tame, because to her they were gods greatest creation, and her best friend. But then the small pony fell forward and the girl gave a cry in utter terror as she was thrown from the horse, and rolled many feet among rocks that covered the earth. Then she finally was thrown up against a big boulder in which she laid at the foot of for many minutes.When she finally opened her eyes groggily and there was excruciating pain in her left arm. Her eyes focused and she saw her beloved friend, limping, with his head low. He had tripped and with his last bit of energy had flung the girl off his back to save her from being smothered to death by his massive weight. 

"Silver!" she cried as she scrambled to get up not caring about her sore arm. "Look at you, oh Silver! Why did you do that! If you had not, your leg wouldn't look like this, on no what am I going to do!" she cried, she knew he had a broken leg, and he knew it too. She wiped the tears from her eyes; long ago she promised herself she would never cry, she would forever be strong, just like her friend Silver.

"Come on boy, lets get you home…to see what we can do about this leg," she said as she grabbed the reins with her right hand and kept the left up to her breast. She would remain strong and not think about the pain, she must, for silver…

When the girl got home that night, she received a sever lashing not to mention bed with no supper. But one person and only one person in the family actually cared for the girl.

"Serena? Are you still awake?" called out a beautiful young woman with lighter blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her southern bell accent was very prominent and she was a very beautiful woman whom Serena's father was very proud of.

"Go away Mina!" choked out a sobbing voice from the darkness of the room, but the girl paid no heed to Serena. She walked in the room with her basket and sat down beside the sobbing girl. Mina gently stoked Serena's head and patted her gently.

"You brought this on yourself you know…" said Mina with a motherly voice, "Runnin' off, without a word of where you be, then cumin back, with a broken arm and that poor dreadful pony of yours…"

"How Dare YOU say that about Silver! He's my best friend! And a whole hell of a lot smarter than most of the folks I know around here!" snapped Serena as she quickly got into a sitting position, prepared to beat up her sister if she dared mention one more nasty thing about her best friend.

The older girl looked at Serena with sad eyes, but she paid no mind to Serena's outburst. She got out her ointment and bandages and fixed what she could on Serena's arm. Mina smiled at Serena when she was done,

"Your such a tom-boy," teased Mina, the sparkling light of life summing to her eyes. "Look at you, you look awful Serena! All this dirt and mud matted in you hair! And look at all these rats nests!" exclaimed Mina as she took out a comb and a pair of scissors from her small basket.

"Sorry if I'm not as perfect as YOU are," said Serena gruffly, "What are you going to do with those?" asked Serena in a worried tone referring to the scissors Mina held in her hand.

"I'm going to fix that hair of yours. To bad too, it's so long. If only you would take better care of it." Said Mina as she raked the comb threw Serna's hair. Serena's heart pounded as fast as a humming bird's wings could flap as she watched her hair fall down to the floor, the hair she has worked so hard to grow, and now it was gone.

The next morning was an utter tragedy for Serena. She had to watch as her beloved friend, Silver, was sold to the meat-market.

"His leg cannot be fixed," her father had told her with a smile, "It absolutely cannot be. We simply do not have the money, and it was your own fault anyway. DON'T be so teary eyed! If you want something to cry about how about I smack you around for a while, THEN you'll have something to cry about!"

Serena had immediately sucked in all her tears and sobs and watched as her best friend in the world, was being sold to the cruel, cruel men, who would cut her beloved pony up into dog food, or be used for glue, and go to the people who eat horses-her friends- as a delicacy. She just couldn't understand how someone would be so cruel to eat her best friend. And of course she knew what was to become to her best friends, her brothers, Paul Jr. and Davis, bragged endlessly how he was to be shot in the head and then gutted like a dear for dog food. Then they continued, IN graphic detail how cool it would be to go and watch. It was horror for her to watch as they drove down the driveway and out of her life. She stayed there all day and night, hoping, praying, that Silver would break free of his gilded cage and come running down the road to greet her. But it was a wish that she would never receive. For she would never see her best friend, until it was her time to go to heaven.

{Seven Years Later}

"So how was your date last night?" beamed a girl that had brown hair and glittering green eyes. She was propped upon her bed and watched as Serena now a beautiful 17 year old, pulled an over-sized t-shirt up over her head as a nightgown. Serena then walked over to the bed and came to rest near her ecstatic best friend. 

"I think he is sleeping with my mother," replied Serena flatly, her crystal blue eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. "Which wouldn't surprise me in the least bit, almost ALL my boy friends have slept with her, that is except for the ones who turned out to be my cousin, but then again whose to say that detail stopped her."

"Oh, Serena! You're so dramatic. I'm sure she hasn't slept with ALL of them, but then again I could be wrong…" she said quietly as she sunk further into her pillow. Her green eyes glazing over in thought.

"I'm still surprised your mother still lets me come see you," whispered Serena as she dejectedly looked up to the ceiling.

"What do you mean Serena?" questioned Lita as she came to a sitting position on the bed. She gave her friend a worried glance of disapproval at the mention she, Lita Thomas, couldn't hang out her number one friend.

"Well come on, with all the rumors going around. Especially the ones my father spreads around. That I'm whore who does drugs, and verbally abuses my mother and beats up my, oh so loving sister, the perfect angle, I'm just surprised that your still my friend that's all…" said Serena as a tears streamed down her face, her tone faltering, and now a great dam of water threatening to break at any moment.

"Serena, What do you mean!? We are sworn friends for life! No matter what happens." Said Lita softly, then her eyes glittered again, "Plus your father is a complete asshole," then Lita down cased her eyes, "I don't understand how he got the whole city believing those lies…" she said as she mentally beat up the figure of Paul Gates in front of her. 

"Well now, I am officially whore, I smoke pot and who can forget I'm an utter delinquent!" said Serena without feeling in her voice. She sat motionless on the bed transfixed at the spot on the ceiling. "I'm never going back to church either, there is no one but bastards there."

"Serena? What do you mean?? I like our church, and the Sunday school teacher is especially nice," said Lita as she sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, a nice fucking rapist, that's what the hell he is," muttered Serena coldly.

"Serena! What do you mean?!" exclaimed Lita in horror, her eyes bulging from their sockets. Serena sprang up into a sitting position, "Haven't you ever wondered why he kept me after Sunday school class?" questioned Serena icily. 

"I just thought he kept you after as a kind of detention, you always back talk him. I had no idea…Serena…I didn't," exclaimed Lita as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well the bastard though that since every other man in the village was having a go at me he figure he would have his way with me too!" shot Serena with venom.

"Serena…I'm so…sorry…" she said as she reached out her hand to touch Serena's shoulder. Serena jerked her shoulder away as if Lita's hand was a bucket of hot coals. She then sprang from the bed.

"Why NOT! " she cried throwing her arms about wildly, "After all that I've been threw! I am a fucking whore!" cried Serena, as the dam of tears threatened to break once more.

"Serena! You not a whore!" said Lita as she jumped of the bed and threw her arms around Serena's petite form. But Serena who was not used to such kindness and warmth, fought back, trying desperately to get out of reach. But Lita was much stronger and held onto her, finally after several moments Serena broke down and the flood of tears was released. And she spent the night sobbing in Lita's warm arms.

At Serena's home the next day

"You STUPID little whore!" screamed her father in rage as he punch-not slapped-punched Serena in the gut, Serena took it, and did not cry, she would never cry in front of him, she would never let him have that honor.

"Paul please, don't give her any bruises, " cooed Serena's mother, "I don't want anybody talking about us." She was just standing aside in the doorway. She may not have been violent, but she was the trigger to the gun, and Paul was the gun that was always loaded. Paul raised his fists ready to punch but decided against it. He dragged her outside and pointed to an X on the wall and then held a gun to her head.

This wasn't the first time Serena played 'chicken' with her father. This was a game that if you moved of blinked he would pull the trigger. After about 5 minutes he pulled the gun away and knocked her to the floor and walked off. Serena waited until the door closed and then she burst into tears.

{Flash back}

She stood at the window and watched as her father held a gun to her horse's head. The same game of chicken, that brought the end to one of her horses earlier on.

{End of flash back}

To her, her father was the smartest man alive. So smart, that he could have been a cereal killer and had gotten away with it, but he knew the consequences, so he decided to torture his youngest daughter. All threw out her like killing and abuse was the prominent emotion. She was not used to the emotion called love, even though her sister was the closest she ever got to a mother. But her sister still wasn't her ally. All the animals she had loved most, while growing up, her father left their little bodies around the yard for her to find. All butchered up, or their guts around. Always killing the things that she loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horses, I think are the most beautiful creatures that our heavenly father has ever created. They are intelligent; quick-witted, loving, spirited, loyal, and true. I have never ever met a truly mean horse before. And if there ever was, it was the abused and thrown, but all that horse would need was someone to teach it trust, to love it. To be able to see one of those magnificent animals- no people, chasing the wind, playing with each other, trusting one another and never abandoning each other. I would have to say is the greatest treasure of all. How the wind blows threw the mane, and how they gallop across the horizon. To be free, to truly be free in spirit, not even the bindings of man really tames them. They become your friend, and by that cause they are your most loyal ally, or if you beat them, they may obey you, but they are forever your enemy. I want to be a horse…

"SERENA!" A voice called from below my window, a voice so shrilled, that it snapped me out of my trance like state, only to stare into a pair of unbelievably violet eyes. I finally come to the conclusion that they were my best friend, who must have been yelling at me for quit a while, for she was REALLY angry.

"Hi Rei!" I called down from my sitting position on the window, 

"What brings you here?" She seemed to have calmed a bit after I said that. 

"I came here to ask of you a favor!" she called up, her voice becoming sweet, her temper fading, for she wanted something of me. 

"What is it?" I said to her, while propping my head on my elbows and waiting intently on what she had in mind

"I want you to get dressed and come down here this instant, so I can take you to the bar to meet this really hot guy, so COME ON!" she yelled up. 

"She never could keep her temper in check," I thought as I stared down at her. I sighed, annoyingly at her and said, "Why do you want ME to go out with a hot guy? He must not be that good looking if you aren't with him! Plus, I want details before I go down stairs and ask my mom if I can just up and leave the house at 11:30 p.m. 

"Okay, okay, well as you know I have this really great boyfriend, Jadeite, and as you know he is in the army. WELL he has a friend who is ALSO in the army, and like the jackass he is, he invited him to come alone on our SIX-MONTH anniversary date, AND FORGOT TO TELL ME! And since I don't want to hurt the poor guys FEELINGS," she gritted her fists, and I knew that was Jadeite talking, cause Rei would drop -anyone- to spend time alone- with her boyfriend. 

" I had to find this guy a date, CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA BE THOUGHT OF AS A WHORE IN THE BAR! For having two men with me, SO I thought, well Serena, my best best, best friend in the world is single and I just KNOW she would LOVE to come. " Rei stated the last term in an innocent angel like voice and batted her eye lashes in attempting to butter me up.

"Alright, I'll go, just give me a second." I said leaving down the stairs.

When we got to the party, and an hour later- having to take 50 minutes of the time convincing my mother I was leaving with Rei, the mayor's daughter, to go to a bar in the middle of the night. She agreed enthusiastically when I mentioned her, and silenced my father when he was going to put his two cents in. I saw Jadeite who was grinning like a mad man, and then noticed a man who was laughing hard at something Jed had told him. My breath caught in my throat, what is this feeling, my body screamed, but heard no reply. We made eye contact and I quickly looked away, remembering that he was still a man, and all men are evil. But I still wanted to make him like me; he was breathtakingly handsome, with jet-black hair that covered his eyes, and deep royal blue eyes, and a dark tan, most likely from when he did all the army exercises. Rei and me casually walked over, and I sat beside him. And He introduced himself as Darien Conklin. He voice was deep, and it made my heart flutter. But the night there was a total waste. He didn't talk to me, with the exception of small talk, and he just talked and laughed with Rei and Jadeite all night. Not saying anything or giving me any, ANY hint of or if he, liked me or not. So I knew he must not have. I mean, what would a great-Looking 24-year-old, want with a 16 almost 17 year old. Nothing- absolutely nothing, not when he could have any good-looking woman around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I tried to forget him; I really did, when I got home that night. I went straight to my room to sort out my thoughts. He didn't try to touch me in anyway that night. Or hold my hand or do anything. What was wrong with him? Was it I? I saw him talking to Rei and Jed the whole time…Oh well, no use getting myself all worked up over a man. They're all dumb and heartless one way or the other.

Flash back

"Serena! Guess what? Jed is taking me out of town to go down to one of those islands in the Gulf of Mexico!" bubbled Rei with enthusiasm as she drove Serena home that night.

Serena sighed and looked over at her now very perky friend, "I mean! Can you believe it?!" she continued, "I think I've finally found the perfect guy, Even tho he IS a blonde guy! I remember when I used to HATE blonde guys! I still do, 'cept Jed…" She said dreamily. 

Serena rolled her eyes, "There is no such thing as a perfect guy! And I always told you since you hated blonds so much you where going to grow up to marry one!" mocked Serena.

"Oh horse-wash, go jump a tree, m'kay?" said Rei teasingly. Serena rolled her eyes again, and stared out the window.

"Rena?" asked Rei with worry in her voice.

"Yeah?" 

"Wanna come stay at my place? And if you want you can come with me and Jed…It would be no problem you know." Said Rei, her eyes filled with dread and worry. Serena knew full well why. Since the day Rei met Serena's parents, Rei hated them. She had this gift that she could tell instantly about someone. And the charm they tried to give off didn't affect Rei; she knew they were bastards from the begging.

"No, its all right Rei, I don't want to intrude. I'll be fine, PLUS I REALLY don't think you want me coming. And I ESPECIALLY don't think Jed wants me to tag along either," said Serena.

"Oh, Jed can go screw a horse right now, I'm worried about you. PLUS he WILL like the idea, or there will be HELL to pay!" exclaimed Rei.

"No really Rei, I don't want to go. I'll be fine, I've lasted this long." Said Serena, as she watched as they pulled up to her house.

"Okay…if your sure Serena…"said Rei, "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place tonight? After all I'm leavin to go tomorrow…"she said.

"Nope, sorry Rei, I got to get in," said Serena as she got out of the car, "Call me when you get back okay?" and then Serena walked off and went into the house. Thankfully everyone was asleep and she didn't have to worry about her brothers or her father coming for her that night.

End of flash back

With her thoughts together and her face grim. Serena rolled over and turned out the light. Determined to forget about her black haired dream guy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 7 days later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wind blew threw her long golden hair, and she laughed merrily as the horse sped around the tree with ease. She had been having such a good day. She sped around the side of the barn and jumped off the horse before it came to a complete stop. 

"Good girl Gypsy! Wasn't that a wonderful ride!" exclaimed Serena as she stroked the nose of the ebony black horse.

"SERENA!" yelled Mina, Serena jerked her head around and ran toward the house. There she saw Mina holding the phone for her.

"Its Rei, and don't stay on TOO long, I'm expecting Malachite to call soon!" she said then huffed away.

"Hello?" said Serena.

"SERENA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO HAS BEEN CALLING MY HOUSE FOR THE PAST 7 DAYS ASKING FOR YOU!" she said with excitement and with a very loud voice. So loud Serena had to pull the phone away from her ear a little ways.

"Who?" Serena asked while rubbing her ear a bit to get the ringing out.

"Darien!" she squeaked, "He's called five times everyday trying to get your number!"

Serena couldn't believe her ears, Darien? That cute, hunky-dory guy…. Wanted to talk to her again? This was amazing. But she wasn't allowed to date, unless her parents where the ones setting her up…this was a definite problem.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Rei, as if reading her thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Place: Alabama State Fair

"Hi," said Serena as she and Rei walked up to Darien and Jed. Serena had her hair up in a ponytail, and wore simple blue jeans and a blue tank top shirt. The dark of night mixed with the colors of light that were giving off from the equipment gave the park an almost romantic feel.

"Sorry we are late, had a few issue's with Serena's parents before we could get out of the house," said Rei as she winked at Serena, "Well! Come on people just don't be standing here like a bump on a log! I'm dieing to get out there and RIDE THE RIDES!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Jed's arm and drug him to the bumper cars. Darien seemed to tense up after Rei and Jed left, Serena noted, but he turned back to her and held out his much larger hand to her.

"Would you like to ride the Ferris wheel?" he asked, his face was slightly flushed and he seemed very nervous seeing her.

"Sure," Serena said and placed her hands into his. Together they walked to the Ferris wheel, "So where are you from? You a Yank?" she asked then realized maybe the second question could be very offensive. He laughed a bit then replied,

"I'm from Iowa, so yes, I'm a Yank, I guess it's my accent that gave me away?" 

"Yes its defiantly your accent," Serena said while sneaking a glance up at him, it was his accent that gave him away, but it was also the fact that he was so nice to people. Sure there were a lot of nice people in the south. Just not in the area she grew up in. They continued to walk to the Ferris wheel in silence, Serena just couldn't help but wondering why he was so quite and nice to her. It was just unreal. When they got to the Ferris wheel, Darien lead her all the way into the small cart that would hold them both for the next few minutes. They both sat down in the cart, but on opposite ends. Darien rested his arm on the side and looked over the edge rocking the cart a bit in the process. 

"Don't! DO THAT!" whined Serena as she clung to the center pole as the cart continued going up into the air. Darien grinned sinisterly, and leaned farther back in the small white cart making it rock a little more.

"DARIEN!" She half whined half squealed, he finally stopped, but Serena didn't let go of the pole so quickly, but after hearing Darien Chuckle. She jerked away, "Sorry, I'm acting like a child…" 

"No no no!! It's all right, under the circumstances, I would have acted the same way almost." He said while giving her a reassuring smile. Serena blushed a bit and noticed that the silence between them was getting a little uncomfortable for her.

"So…what's your favorite song?" asked Serena, mentally kicking herself for such a lame choice of new conversation topic.

"I like the song, 'The wheel in the sky," by Journey," said Darien, while looking over at her, he had his arms stretched out on the sides of the cart and he was leaning up against the wall of it.

"Really? I like that song too, I want to go see them in concert sometime." Said Serena.

"Yeah, I got to go to their concert not to long ago," said Darien with a sheepish grin.

"Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh! NO WAY! Your kidding right?" Darien shook his head, " No FAIR! Oh! So not fair!" exclaimed Serena in desperation. Darien laughed a bit at Serena. After a few quiet moments it was their turn to get off the ride. The couple walked around the fair together and went on many rides. They were stared at for their laughing and carrying on like children. Picking on each other and making the other laugh. 

Many cotton candies and root beers afterwards…

"Gosh I didn't know you could EAT so much!" exclaimed Darien as he bought Serena her 6th cotton candy and root beer. Darien pulled out his money and counted it. "Gosh did you know I came here tonight with $150 dollars? And now look! Down to my last 25!" He said with fake exasperation. Serena giggled and finished off her food, and then took her drink and walked up to a booth that was having a shooting contest.

(You know those duck shooting games, who can shoot the most ducks off within a certain amount of time gets a prize ^^)

She set her pop down and placed a 5 on the counter. "Here I'll make it up to you then!" She said with a giggle.

"Oh joy, what am I going to get a small pink bunny key chain?" he said as he pointed to the useless and not worth your time or 5 buck small prizes.

Serena glared at him, and picked up the gun she was given. She heard someone shout Woman with a gun! Everyone down!!! But she ignored it. When the targets came up, She shot the first one with ease. The second one that appeared from behind a rock was blown away, the 3rd was in pieces, the fourth was knocked to the floor, and finally the fifth was hit dead on in the center.She was awarded with a huge pink rabbit and some apologies on her shooting ability. Darien stood there gapping at her.

"Where did you learn a trick like that?" he asked as she thrusted the over sized pink rabbit in his arms.

"I have two older brothers, a father who likes hunting, and LOTS of male cousins. Who all love guns, not to mention my military family, you do the math." She said while walking ahead, her ego was a tad hurt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he ran to catch up to her. "I was only teasing!"

She was about to tell him off, when she heard the shrill voice of Rei right in front of her. 

"Oh! I see you've FINALLY been introduced to the Yates's most well known personality trait!!!" she called out with a twinkle in her eyes, and a glare from Serena. Rei lifted up her chin in mock snobbish attitude and said, "Their family pride and who can forget the famous competitive nature!!!!"

"Oh shut up Rei! Don't get me started on YOUR family!!" she exasperated while throwing up her hands and walking off ahead of them.

Jed came up from behind Serena and put an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, don't be mad Rena, really if anyone should be mad it would be ME, I've had to listen to insults on my family ALL night, not to mention I'm almost officially broke! I swear Rei eats like no other!!!" he complained.

Rei snorted and shoved him away from Serena and the two girls continued to walk ahead in snobbish anger.

Darien and Jed decided to give them some distance.

"Your broke too?" Darien asked Jed as he shifted the pink rabbit to under his arm.

"Yes," said Jed as he took a sip of some hot coffee he bought a while ago from a stand, "But I expected it, Usually I'm more broke than this tho. But then again I guess its cause I treat both Rei AND Serena every time the Fair comes."

Darien patted Jed on the back, "You poor poor man…"

"Thanks," replied Jed, "Oh and, nice rabbit, won't the men at the base just LOVE to see their instructor come in with a pink rabbit on his desk." He continued with a glimmer in his eyes.

Darien gave him an mock-outraged look, "They would *dare* make fun of my pink rabbit! I THINK not! That's only a severe punishment in the making!" Jed laughed and the two continued on their conversation on what they taught at the base, and misc. things while Rei and Serena ran off together on a few rides of their own.

"So, you like him?" asked Rei as she rammed her car into Serena's red one, Serena was shoved back into another car and then she glared at Rei and stepped on the gas. Ramming Rei into the wall.

"Yes I do," said Serena, as she hit the reverse petal in her bumper car.

"Good! Cause I would HATE to have to just lock you both in a closet for a while!" said Rei and then she slammed her blue bumper car into Serena's and Serena was shoved into the wall.

" HAHA!" said Serena, "What ever! Do that to me and I'll just HAVE to threaten Jed to propose to you!" 

"Been there DONE that got the ring ALREADY!" =P Rei said while holding up her hand and ramming her car into Serena's once more cornering her. "THIS is for stealing MY FAV. COLOR!" she said as she slammed on the breaks but right when she almost got to Serena the power was cut and she went coasting into the wall herself.

"Awwwwwwww…Dagnabit! I almost had ya!" exclaimed Rei with a pout on her face.

"Personally I'm happy, for a second there I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes!" she chuckled as she got out of her bumper car. When they met up out of the bumper car ring, Serena grabbed Rei's hand and looked at it. "Oh my GOSH Rei is it REAL?!"

Rei's face flushed a brilliant shade of red and then she nodded, "Yes it costed him a lot of money."

"What he told you???" asked Serena while oogling at her best friends ring.

"Nope, I was cursed to marry a man with the personality of my best friend!" exclaimed Rei, and noted Serena's confused look, "Translation! He was a ditz and forgot to take off the price tag that was on the BOTTOM of the black velvet box! Cause I TOLD him when and IF he did buy a ring for me I didn't want anything expensive from him! You know…He's not that well off like my family. I just don't want him to use up all his money on me…" Said Rei, "And then he went out and got me this beautiful ring…and now he's almost got no more of his savings left and I just feel awful."Said Rei as she bowed her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it so much love," said Jed as he came up from behind her and gave her a big kiss full on the lips. "I'll survive, I've been in MUCH worse conditions, plus seeing your beautiful face smile like that when you got it, was way worth spending all that money!"

"But Jed…What about college?" Asked Rei, Serena felt someone grab her shoulders and she turned around and saw it was Darien.

"I think they need some time alone, Serena." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Serena nodded and let Darien put his arms around her and they walked off past the crowd of people.

"Boy, I hate seeing Rei all upset like that. She's been so good to me in my life time, helped me get threw a lot… I don't want to see her upset like that…" whispered Serena to herself not expecting an answer, but she got one.

"Jed was telling me, that he was going to go back to his family in Mississippi, and take over the family business there." Said Darien attempting to comfort Serena.

"Really? He said that?" asked Serena looking up at him.

"Uh huh, yeah he did." Replied Darien while still having his arms around her shoulders.

"Mmmm…Jed is a good guy, He and Rei are perfect for each other…Where are we going?" she asked as she noticed they where leaving the fair.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I'm treating you to dinner before you have to go home," he said and gave her a grin.

"Mmmm…. Food!" she said happily, "Hey! Wait a sec! Wasn't it YOU not to long ago who was complaining he was going BROKE!" she exclaimed giving him a wounded look.

"Some things are just worth going broke over," he said, and then he pointed to a restaurant not to far from here, "Does that place look okay with you?"

"Looks great!" she said, it was a bar, but it looked like a decent one.

When they got inside Serena noticed it was a mostly military crowd, and a lot of the guys there giving Darien thumbs up signs. She turned and looked at Darien and noticed a slight blush to his dark cheeks. She was just about to say something but he maneuvered her to the back of the room, to a table that was in the corner. He held out the chair for her and then when she sat down he went to sit down in his own chair but missed and fell on the floor. 

"Good going GRACE!" someone in the room called out, Darien Stood up and glared at the guy, and the guy shrunk down. Serena was giggling like mad, and Darien grinned really big and said,

"And what do you think YOUR laughing at?" as he rose up an eyebrow.

"You! How do you get these people to listen to you??" she question between fits of laughter.

"I'm every last one of the bastard's instructor." Said Darien as he took a sip of his water.

Serena laughed at his tone of voice. It was cute when he was annoyed. The two talked for the hour that they were left alone together, when Rei and Jed came. Both Serena and Rei left the two and went to Rei's house to talk about that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rei? Whats it like to be inlove?" questioned Serena as she layed on the small bed on the other side of the room. She played with pencil and attempted to put it on her nose, without it falling off.

"It's the most wonderful feeling," Rei said dreamily, "You just can't imagine yourself with anyone else. Sure you have your occasional fights- love isn't perfect- Everytime your around them they just make you feel happy. And without them…You feel alone."

"Your so lucky Rei, I wish…" Serena started but tears came to her eyes. Rei noticed this and ran over to her friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Oh Rei! I don't know what to do anymore…I don't have anything to give to the guy I love…I'm not innocent. I'm not…I'm a bad person!" she cried, while Rei just stood there, letting her cry on her shoulder. She prayed that vengance would take care of the people who did this to Serena. Such a kind and gentle person…did not deserver any of this torment.

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-

"Serena! It's about time you got back from wherever you've been!!!!! Your sister has an IMPORTANT announcement to tell you!" Said her mother with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm getting MARRIED! " Exclaimed Mina, as she pointed to the man with shoulder length silver hair and crystal blue eyes. "I want you to meet my Fiancé Malachite Harder!" he held out his hand to Serena and nodded with a grin on his face too. 

"OH! Mina that's wonderful news! When is the wedding?" asked Serena with fake enthusiasm. What else was she to do; she had just come back from trying to find her missing puppy. And She did find him…But not alive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A girl hugged her knees to her chest and she rocked back and forth in a tree overlooking acres and acres of forest.

_"I don't know what to do anymore…I don't want to be here…in this hellhole. This death trap. I'm sick and tired of living everyday in fear. I've been going out with Darien for 2 months now…Mom and dad met him at Mina's wedding…they don't like him at all. Just because Darien won't submit to them._

Darien broke up with me because of them last week…I don't know what I am going to do without him…I love him. He's the only man that ever treated me right. Here …In this place. I don't know what I did wrong…I don't want to be here anymore…Just please make the pain go away…make it all go away…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena…? Are you out here? Serena? Love?" yelled a man with black hair as he pushed his way threw thorns and thickets. He looked up into the trees and searched for her.

_ _

"What was I thinking in the first place? Breaking up with her…Its not her fault her parents are psychos! There has got to be someway I can get her out of this hellhole! I GOT to get her away from these sick motherfuckers before they ruin her even more than they have! There has got to be SOME way I can get her out of here! AND can you believe it! The mother didn't like me JUST because I wouldn't SLEEP with her! What a FUCKED up family! I am going to get her out of there! BUT I can't marry her without parent's permission! She's only 17! DAMMIT!"

"SERENA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and breathed out a huge exasperated sigh of frustration. He heard sobs coming from the top of the tree, and he climbed up and saw Serena sitting there her legs pulled up to her chest. Rocking back and forth on a very thick tree branch. He went to her, but she pulled away, and there was a small fight but she eventually became submissive and sobs raked threw her body as she let Darien hold her. They stayed like that until Serena's sobbing subsided.

"Serena?" said Darien, while cupping her chin and bringing her crystal blue eyes to meet his deep sapphire ones.

"Yes. Darien...?" she choked out, still getting over crying so hard and much.

"I hate to see you cry, I want nothing more than to see your smiling face –everyday- for the rest of my life. To wake up and see your crystal blue eyes there. I'm scared leaving you behind here…alone with them." He said as he looked back toward her house. She tried to speak but he silenced her, "Serena, I want you to marry me, be my bride, the love of my life. And I promise, no matter what happens, I will always love you, I will always be here by your side."

She tore herself away from him and chocked out an answer, "Darien…We can't my mother –and father especially- would never never ever allow it. Unless…" she said as she turned around to meet his beautiful –hopeful- gaze.

"Unless what?" he whispered huskily, wanting her to be near him.

"Darien, I need you to get me pregnant, I want to have your baby, it's the only way my parents will agree." She said while moving closer to him, her lips inches away from his.

"You want to have my baby?" he squeaked out, a little shocked.

"Yes…Darien…I do." And then she kissed him, and pushed him to lie down in the tree. Her tongue searching threw his mouth, and he finally coming to terms with her wrapped his arms around her waste. They embraced the night and loved it all they could. This was their time and this was all they wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS? YOU LITTLE WHORE!" exclaimed Serena's mother as she slapped her across the face. 

"What's going on here?" exclaimed Serena's father.

"Serena is PREGNANT!" she said her anger sub missing as she realized she just yelled at her husband. She shrank into the background, and left the room.

His anger was building up, "Serena! IS THIS TRUE?" His piercing sapphire eyes were turning Cole black.

"Yes father, he even gave me a engagement ring," She said as she showed him the ring. She wanted to run, and hide, go run back into the arms of the man she loved.

"You'll pay for this Serena…you'll pay for this dearly!" he screamed then left the house, Serena knew that was all the yes she was going to get from him. She went to her room, and packed up everything she owned, Darien would be here for her within the hour. From now on…she was safe…Darien would protect her from them…from the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*

Ending story notes: 

Serena and Darien did live a good life after that; they had their first daughter who was born January 29th, 1985. And then 3 years later a son, July 28th 1988. Serena suffered severe depression most of her life and is still fighting it to this day. Darien is true to his word, and loves his wife more than himself. And would do anything in his power to make her happy. 

Serena's sister divorced Malachite, because he couldn't handle her running to her father when every little thing went wrong. For example, the TV broke, Malachite said he would fix it when he got home, she ran to her daddy and got it fixed. That's basically how her whole marriage was like. They had 2 sons and a daughter. Mina is currently in her third marriage, and her Daughter Gracie lives with her father. Her youngest son lives with her. And her oldest moved out and is not in college.

Serena's brothers are basically as good as dead, one has severe diabetes, and the other sells drugs.

Her parents are very old, not much is known about them. Except to this day they still try to talk her into coming back so they can beat her like she needs to be beaten.

Serena's Daughter is not a 11th grader in high school, she attends college at nights. And is a huge horse fanatic like her mother. She is a big tomboy, but a huge hopeless romantic.

Serena's son is an 8th grader, a little bit insecure. But that's just because he's really sensitive.

Now Serena lives in Leon Kansas, and she and her family are living a good life. Despite the hardships that were there in the beginning.

Not much is known about what happened to Rei and Jed, sources say they are living in Mississippi still.

Lita married and had a few kids. Sends letters about how things are going every now and again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you all enjoyed the story; I hope also that you all are not mad at me for this story getting out so late. I had big writers block, and also school and college does make me kinda tired… Because I got so many complements on "Searching for the moon" I am strongly thinking about doing a sequel. That will be my next project. Until then,

Sayonara mina-san!

Jessica Conkling (Yes that would make me Rini)


End file.
